


Overworked

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Chair Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Not Wearing Underwear, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Sakura decides to bring her boyfriend Kiran some tea one evening when he is stuck doing paperwork.
Relationships: Sakura/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	Overworked

Kiran groaned as he threw his pen onto the desk. After a meeting with the tacticians, Kiran and Anna had come to his study to take care of some paperwork that had been piling up. Somehow Anna had managed to trick Kiran into agreeing to handle it himself, and disappeared. Kiran wearily examined the papers, rubbed his temples and glanced at the clock. By his estimates it’ll take him another hour to get through this last stack of documents.

“I just want to go to sleep.” he mumbled when there was a knock on the door. Kiran furrowed his brow as his eyes slowly shifted towards the door. He doubted Anna had come back. And he wasn’t in the mood to entertain any of the heroes. But he couldn’t turn his guest away, whoever they were. And so reluctantly he bid them welcome. His face lit up however when he saw Sakura, dressed in her nekomata outfit. However, something was different about her. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“I brought you some tea.” Sakura’s voice was gentle, but tinged with an odd hesitation. It wasn’t until she got closer that Kiran could notice what was off about her. Sakura’s costume had been altered, and her skirt was dangerously short. Sakura noticed Kiran’s gaze steady on her thighs as she placed the cup of tea on the desk. She swallowed her nerves and brusquely knocked a book off of the desk.

“Oh, oh dear, clumsy me.” she nervously teased the now thoroughly confused Kiran. Sakura turned around and bent over, revealing to Kiran the source of her embarrassment. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. And with her skirt shortened, her pussy and ass were fully exposed. Kiran felt the blood leave his head as he gazed at the glistening, puffy lips of her pussy. Then he gazed at her asshole, then back again. He swallowed as Sakura stood back up.

“Sakura…” Kiran felt his pants tighten around his growing cock.

“Yes?” she set the book down and tried to play innocent. Her flushed face wasn’t doing her act any favors.

“What are you doing?”

“I told you, I thought you might appreciate a cup of tea. You’ve been so busy after all.” Sakura emphasized the sway of her hips as she walked around the desk.

“I do, thank you.” Kiran took the cup of tea and slowly sipped from it, never taking his eyes off Sakura.

“You seem tense dear.” her voice was more confident now.

“It’s been a hard day is all.” Kiran’s cock twitched. This game was killing him. Sakura stood behind Kiran and draped her arms over his shoulders.

“Oh my. That isn’t the only thing.” she teased. “All I did was bring you some tea. Just what were you expecting?”

“I think I should ask what it was you were expecting Sakura.”

Sakura climbed onto Kiran’s lap, rubbing her bare pussy against the bulge in his pants.

“I wanted to try something different. You’ve been working so hard lately.” Sakura nibbled on Kiran’s ear. “I thought having sex in your study might be a nice reward. We’ve never done it outside the bedroom after all. And then…” her voice grew husky as she lowered it. “I started thinking maybe I should tease you first. So I thought wouldn’t it be exciting if you saw that I wasn’t wearing underwear. I didn’t realize how thrilling I would find it too. The whole walk over here was terrifying and exhilarating. I kept thinking what if someone sees up my skirt, or what if I trip...”

Kiran caught Sakura by surprise and kissed her. He tried to push her back onto the desk, but Sakura resisted, pulling away and pushing him back against his chair.

“Bad boy.” she mustered everything she could to sound dominant. “You need to finish your work first.”

“I can see how wet you are.” Kiran protested. Sakura furrowed her brow and dropped to her knees to undo Kiran’s pants.

“I shouldn’t reward your impatience.” she insisted. “But fine. You can have a taste. But then you need to finish your work.” The truth was Sakura was holding herself back. But she wanted to be the dominant one for once, so she couldn’t allow Kiran to take over now. She pulled out his cock and balls, breathed in his scent, and kissed the throbbing head. The precum left a salty taste on her lips that she eagerly licked up. Then Sakura climbed back onto Kiran’s lap and straddled him. Kiran throbbed as he felt her hot pussy slowly grinding against him.

“So…this is what you meant by a taste.” he moaned before kissing her.

“No cumming. I want you to hold on…save it for me.” Sakura picked up the pace, shaking her hips with more force. “And after you’ve finished your work, then you can release everything that you’ve pent up, inside of me. All of your cum, your stress…” she bit Kiran’s lip, pulling it, then kissing him. She slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. “Look Kiran. Look at your big hard cock, look how it slides between the lips of my pussy. So close…you want to put it in so bad, don’t you?” she continued to tease in between kisses.

“I think you want it more than I do, don’t you Sakura?” Kiran was desperately thrusting his hips now. “Fuck, Sakura, I’m going to cum.”

“No!” Sakura nuzzled his neck. “Not yet. Don’t cum yet dear.” she slowed her grinding almost to a stop and gazed into Kiran’s eyes. “Shh. Take a deep breath. Are you calm?”

“I think I like this side of you.” Kiran panted, trying desperately to ignore his raging erection. Sakura giggled and kissed him once more before hopping off of him.

“I was so nervous about all of this…I mean, I’m glad.” she walked over to the bookcase behind Kiran and began browsing. “Now that you’re motivated, get those papers done and we can have some more fun.”

Kiran sighed and turned his attention back to his paperwork. Ordinarily he might’ve had difficulty focusing with his cock in such a state, but the promise of a reward had focused his mind. Quickly and fastidiously he tore through the remaining paperwork, throwing his pen down and nearly knocking the chair over as he stood up.

He turned around to find Sakura leaning against the bookcase, panting, legs spread, one hand rubbing circles over her clit, the other groping her breast. She smiled and taunted him,

“What are you waiting for my love?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably come back at some point and upload a second chapter when Sakura and Kiran actually have sex.
> 
> I've been thinking of doing a "Milf Emblem" type of story. Each chapter a different milf. But I'm not sure if it should be about Kiran, or different characters each time. Also not sure which milf to start with. I'm thinking maybe Henriette, Igrene, or Deirdre.


End file.
